A kiss on the head
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tohru gets sick and what will Kyo do?XD


Hi! This is another one of my furuba fanfictions because yes its true I am obsessed with fruits basketXD But ya please leave a review and I hope you enjoy!

It was a snowy day where Kyo and Tohru lived. It was December and ever since a couple of months ago, things had been going great. They both moved out together into their own apartment and Kyo worked at the dojo while Tohru would babysit kids. Tohru was outside making a snowman when kyo came out.

"Tohru. Your gonna get a cold out here for this long." Said kyo.

"I'm fine, really." Tohru replied.

She walked over to him and he went up and hugged her.

"I really don't want you out here, your gonna get sick." Kyo said concerned.

"Okay. If your that worried I'll come inside." Tohru replied with a smile.

They both walked inside to the house to get warm.

"Do you want me to make hot chocolate?" Tohru asked smiling.

"Sure." Kyo replied.

Tohru walked into the kitchen getting the cocoa mix and boiling the water on the stove. Kyo started to daze off into a day dream. He was thinking about how Tohru's hair fell just below her chest, how her body was curvy pale and soft. Kyo wanted to do things to her. He had had these sexual desires for a while now and didn't know how to stop them. He loved Tohru and he didn't want to hurt her but at the same time, he wanted her badly.

"Kyo?" Tohru said.

He snapped out of it and saw her holding the hot chocolate up to him.

"Oh thanks." Kyo said

"No problem." Tohru replied.

Tohru walked past him and kyo grabbed her and held her in his arms careful not to spill hot chocolate everywhere.

"I love you Tohru." Kyo said.

"I l-love you too." Tohru stuttered blushing.

Kyo loved it when she got embarrassed over things he said. He loved it when she blushed and her face turned red.

Tohru walked over to the couch with kyo and sat on it. They both started sipping their hot chocolates looking into each others eyes.

"So what did you do at the dojo toda- Achuu!" Tohru sneezed. Kyo looked at her concerned.

"Tohru maybe you should go lie down." Kyo caressed her cheek.

"No I'm fine." Tohru said faking a smile. She looked pale and Kyo started to get even more worried. He put his hand up to her forehead and could tell she was burning up.

"I'm going to get a thermometer, I'll be right back okay?" Kyo said.

"Really I'm fine- Achuu!"

He looked at her and hurried to go get the thermometer. He came back and sat down beside her. She looked very sick. Her face was pale, she was burning up and she kept sneezing.

"Put this under your tongue." Kyo said

"I'm really ok though."

"Please just put it under your tongue." Kyo said concerned.

"Okay." Tohru said.

She opened her mouth and he laid it underneath her tongue gently.

He clicked the button to start it and they sat there for a minute waiting for what the thermometer would say. It beeped and he pulled it out of her mouth.

One hundred and one degrees. He was really worried now.

"Tohru you need to go lay down."

Tohru stood up trying to look strong and healthy.

"But I'm fine-" She fell over and he grabbed her really quick.

She had passed out and he got even more worried.

He picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to her room. Kyo was thinking about calling Hatori but at the same time if Hatori came, that would mean the whole family would come concerned for Tohru. He really was worried for Tohru but at the same time he didn't want that damn rat to come and Misa and Hiro and Momiji and all of the other Sohma's to come. He laid her down on the bed thinking about what he was going to do.

"I'll just call a private doctor to come so the other Sohma's don't have to know." Kyo thought.

He took off her shoes and took off her jacket and laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He went to go get a wet towel folded it and stuck it on her head. He looked down at tohru and kissed her on the head.

Kyo started thinking. "She looks so beautiful."

He gazed at her soft fragile body and her pink lips.

Kyo felt his little "Friend." twitch in excitement.

"No! This is Tohru! I wouldn't hurt her!"

He walked back to the living room trying to forget about what he was just thinking. He drank some hot chocolate and watched TV hoping it would make him forget his sexual desires.

* * *

About an hour later he was sitting on the couch when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He stood up and all he saw was Tohru run to the bathroom. He quickly followed her and saw her puking in the toilet.

"Tohru? Are you okay?" Kyo knelt down beside her and held her hair back. Tohru nodded yes, even though she knew she wasn't okay. She started puking again and again until he got really worried and got up to get the phone to call Hatori. She grabbed his arm and looked at him fixing to cry.

"Please don't call him." She didn't want anyone to worry over her.

"Tohru I have to. Your really sick and its starting to worry me."

She started puking again and he stayed with her. After she had finished throwing up she started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Kyo asked hugging her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get sick and-"

"You worry too much. Its not your fault that you got sick. You don't need to be crying okay?" Kyo said smiling at Tohru.

She stopped crying and he helped her up off the floor.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Hatori? You really are sick."

"Its ok as long as I just lay down I'll be fine." Tohru replied.

Kyo reached for the pill cabinet behind the mirror and got some tums and gave the bottle to her.

"Here. Take two of these and if it doesn't get better I'm gonna call Hatori ok?"

"Okay." Tohru replied.

Kyo walked her up to her bedroom and she laid down in bed. He was about to walk out when she stopped him.

"Kyo, wait."

"Yes?" Kyo said.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Tohru asked blushing.

"Sure." Kyo went over next to her bed and sat on the floor.

"Do you wanna get in bed with me?" Tohru asked.

He was shocked he had never thought that Tohru would ask him to do that.

"I mean- er..." Tohru said blushing.

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked.

"Only if you want to." Tohru replied.

He got up in bed with her and pulled the covers over each other. Tohru laid facing him and she dug her face into his neck.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Kyo said

"I love you too." Tohru said.

Kyo kissed her on the head as they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
